1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flip-flop, and more particularly to a flip-flop for a shift register of a data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of part of a shift register for a data driver. The shift register in FIG. 1 includes a number of conventional flip-flops. The flip-flop 110 in FIG. 1 receives an initial data signal DT and enables a data signal Q1 according to the input clock signal CK1 during a clock period. After the flip-flop 120 receives the enabled data signal Q1, the flip-flop enables the next data signal Q2 during the next clock period for the next flip-flop 130. The functions of the other flip-flops are the same as that of the flip-flop 120. The shift register outputs an enabled data signal to its next circuit, e.g., a line latch, during each clock signal, so as to latch the correct pixel data.
Thus, during each clock period, only two neighboring flip-flops have to work, one of which is for outputting an enabled data signal, and the other is for receiving the data signal. For example, during a clock period, only the flip-flop 110 generates the enabled data signal to the flip-flop 120. Thus, only the flip-flops 110 and 120 have to work, while the other flip-flops do not. In contrast, all the flip-flops in a conventional shift register work whether not each one of them is needed at a time, causing unnecessary power consumption.